yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 050
"God of Despair!!" is the fiftieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 03/2015 issue of V Jump, released on January 21, 2015, and in English in the 01/26/2015 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary E'Rah chants, "Come forth! Incarnation of despair governing all darkness and chaos! Anti-Hope, God of Despair!" Yuma, with 1 LP, floats by Kaito, with 2000, as Yuma asks what the monster is. "Anti-Hope, God of Despair", towers over the field, a Level 12 dark-robed fiend armoured in a lighter material with 5000 ATK, much to Kaito's shock. E'Rah states that "Anti-Hope" steals all hope; while it is on the field, her opponents cannot Xyz Summon. Astral cries, "What?!" in horror and E'Rah orders them to see it and feel it; struggle as they may, all things fall. Future, hope, they are but temporary consolation. Destruction and despair are this world's only truths. She attacks "Utopia the Lightning" with "Anti-Hope, God of Despair". "Anti-Hope" blasts out several strips of cloth, attacking with "Anti-Hope Despair Slash" as E'Rah tells them to suffer the bite of her sword of despair. Yuma grits his teeth, but Kaito reassures them that he won't let Yuma and Astral fall. He tells them that they are their last hope, and asks them to take care of Haruto. Kaito activates the effect of "Titanic Galaxy", detaching an Overlay Unit to make it the attack target. The attack strikes, destroying "Titanic Galaxy" and reducing Kaito's LP to exactly zero. Astral calls Kaito's name as he falls, and Kaito mentally asks Haruto to forgive him, before bidding Yuma and Astral goodbye. He crashes into the graveyard as Yuma screams his name. E'Rah snickers, commenting that now the priests of sky, ocean, and earth are gone. Their bonds have no power; all they have left is emptiness and loneliness. They cannot win; they have only one LP left. This Duel is over, so Yuma and Astral should cease this pointless struggle. E'Rah tells them to submit to her now, and she will make them part of her new world in recognition of their tenacity. Yuma asks, "A part of your world?" and E'Rah confirms that she means their friends as well; their minds will become residents of her world, and together they will witness a future of destruction and despair. It is the only way that their souls will survive. Yuma looks at his friend, and Cathy gasps, "Oh no!" as Tokunosuke asks if it's the only way for them to live. But Kotori angrily refuses, she doesn't want a future like that. Luna agrees; they haven't fought this far so that only they survive. She tells them that Ryoga and Kaito fought hard; don't waste their struggle. Tetsuo agrees that Shark and Kaito believed in Yuma and Astral. Cologne states that life without freedom isn't worth living, and Takashi and Orbital 7 add that in order words, Yuma and Astral should fight. Yuma and Astral are struck by their friends' belief, but E'Rah calls them fools for refusing to give up. Yuma retorts that they'll never give up; Shark, Kaito and his father entrusted the future to them. Astral states that a solitary being like E'Rah will never understand how they feel; belief in others is gentle, yet strong, and it leads to belief in the future. Yuma agrees; Shark and Kaito are gone, but their spirits will always be with them. Yuma prepares to draw, and he tells Astral that it's their Destiny Draw. He asks Shark and Kaito to lend him strength, and declares his turn and draws "Memories of Hope". He activates the effect of "Spider Shark", Special Summoning it from the Graveyard since the total ATK of E'Rah's monsters is at least double that of Yuma's. This effect also allows Yuma to revive another "Number", so he Special Summons "Titanic Galaxy" as well. Kotori cheers that Kaito and Shark's monsters are back. E'Rah laughs, asking if Yuma is still clinging to them. Yuma furiously tells E'Rah that she can go ahead and laugh, but his memories of them and their Duels gave him the courage to fight. He activates a Spell Card, "Memories of Hope", allowing him to draw cards equal to the number of "Numbers" he controls. E'Rah watches as Yuma draws three cards, thinking that they are the souls of Shark, Kaito and Yagumo. Astral muses that he sees a formula for victory. Yuma activates the Spell Card "Future Energy", which doubles the ATK of one monster he controls when the ATK of all Xyz Monsters he controls is lower than his opponent's monsters. "Spider Shark" doubles to 5200 ATK, which Cathy, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo cheer is higher than "Anti-Hope". E'Rah snarls angrily as Yuma declares that he's coming; her despair versus their hope. "Spider Shark" attacks "Anti-Hope, God of Despair", but E'Rah retorts that the attack won't work; "Anti-Hope" is the god who shatters all hope. She activates the effect of "Anti the Abyss", sending it to the Graveyard since her opponent attacked to make the ATK of "Anti-Hope" the same as that of the monster it battles and preventing it from being destroyed in battle. "Spider Shark" is destroyed, much to Yuma's shock, but Astral replies that they aren't done yet, and he activates the effect of "Titanic Galaxy" since an Xyz Monster was destroyed, adding its ATK to "Titanic Galaxy", which rises to 5600 ATK. "Titanic Galaxy" attacks, but E'Rah asks if they thought that combo would salvage their hope and she activates the effect of "Anti the Sky", sending it to the Graveyard since her opponent attacked to destroy the attacking "Titanic Galaxy". Astral activates the effect of "Titanic Galaxy" again, adding its ATK to "Utopia the Lightning", which rises to 8100 ATK and attacks with "Hope Sword Lightning Slash". E'Rah is shocked by the high ATK, and Kotori cheers that this should work. E'Rah denies that such tricks work on the god of despair, and she activates the effect of "Anti the Ray" since her opponent controls the same number of monsters she does; sending it to the Graveyard to negate all effects on her opponent's field. "Utopia the Lightning" returns to 2500 ATK, and E'Rah asks them now what? Yuma groans, but Astral replies that they proceed; this is a crucial moment. Yuma replies that he knows; declaring that he's gonna jet, and activating the Quick-Play Spell Card "Dauntless Challenge"; when his monster attacks and his opponent's monster has at least twice its ATK, it doubles the ATK of his monster. With 5000 ATK, both monsters destroy one another, and Yuma further explains that when he's destroyed one of his opponent's monsters, he can destroy one of their Spell Cards; "Shifting Land", which Astral explains causes E'Rah's LP to revert to the value it was when she activated it. E'Rah returns to 100 LP. Kotori and Cathy cheer that E'Rah only has 100 LP and no monsters, but E'Rah activates the effect of "Anti the Earth" since it was sent to the Graveyard, Special Summoning "Anti-Hope" from the Graveyard. As Yuma, Kotori and Tetsuo watch in horror, E'Rah declares that her god of despair is immortal. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo & Kaito Tenjo vs. E'Rah Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 11: E'Rah E'Rah Special Summons "Anti-Hope, God of Despair" (5000/5000). She attacks "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning", but Kaito activates the effect of "No. 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy", detaching 1 Xyz Material to change the attack target to itself. "Titanic Galaxy" is destroyed (Kaito 2000 → 0). Turn 12: Yuma Yuma draws "Memories of Hope". He activates the effect of "No. 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark" from his Graveyard, Special Summoning itself (2600/2100) alongside "Titanic Galaxy" (3000/2500). Next, he activates "Memories of Hope", drawing three cards as he controls three "Numbers". Yuma activates "Future Energy", doubling the ATK of "Spider Shark" (2600 → 5200), and attacks "Anti-Hope" with it. E'Rah activates the effect of "Anti the Abyss", sending itself to the Graveyard to make the ATK of "Anti-Hope" become the same as the ATK of the monster it is battling (5000 → 5200) and preventing its own destruction, so only "Spider Shark" is destroyed. Since an Xyz Monster was destroyed, the effect of "Titanic Galaxy" activates, increasing its ATK by the destroyed monster's (3000 → 5600). Yuma attacks with "Titanic Galaxy", but E'Rah activates the effect of "Anti the Sky", sending itself to the Graveyard to destroy "Titanic Galaxy". Since "Titanic Galaxy" was destroyed, its other effect activates, adding its ATK to the ATK of "Utopia the Lightning" (2500 → 8100). Yuma attacks with "Utopia the Lightning", but E'Rah activates the effect of "Anti the Ray", sending itself to the Graveyard to negate the effects of Yuma's cards, which returns the ATK of "Utopia the Lightning" to 2500. Yuma activates "Dauntless Challenge", doubling the ATK of "Utopia the Lightning" (2500 → 5000). "Utopia the Lightning" and "Anti-Hope" are both destroyed, with the last effect of "Dauntless Challenge" destroying E'Rah's "Shifting Land", returning E'Rah's Life Points to how they were when she activated it (E'Rah 5000 → 100). E'Rah activates the effect of "Anti the Earth", Special Summoning "Anti-Hope" from the Graveyard. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This Rank's Japanese title is identical to the title of Rank 47.